Inevitable
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: "A glimpse of our future?" Sakura asked curiously, her head tilting to the side as she looked down at the scroll that laid innocently in front of them. "That's what the seals say," Kakashi cheerfully confirms, his eye bright as he watched his students take in the mysterious scroll. Time Travel Crack; SasuNaru w/ mentioned KakaIru & InoSaku


**Summary**: _"A glimpse of our future?" Sakura asked curiously, her head tilting to the side as she looked down at the scroll that laid innocently in front of them._

_"That's what the seals say," Kakashi cheerfully confirms, his eye bright as he watched his students take in the mysterious scroll._

**this was delightfully inspired by a similar fic (That i now cant find damnit) that had kakashi's team 7 getting a glimpse of his future. a bit of crack, just because. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

"A glimpse of our future?" Sakura asked curiously, her head tilting to the side as she looked down at the scroll that laid innocently in front of them.

"That's what the seals say," Kakashi cheerfully confirms, his eye bright as he watched his students take in the mysterious scroll.

"Not possible," Sasuke scoffed, sneering at the very idea of anything that could show the future. He pointedly ignored the way his heart skipped a beat at the possibility of him being able to find out if he finally kills _that man_.

"I want to see myself with the Hokage hat!" Naruto shouted right next to his ear, his loud voice causing Sasuke to grimace.

"I don't think you get to chose what it shows you," Kakashi said was a chuckle, crouching down so he was at their height. He examined the scroll, idle curiosity making him give Naruto a mischievous look. "Maybe it will show you as a retired shinobi who picked up pickle farming."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried, distress in his voice. "You don't farm pickles!"

There was a pause.

"Do you?" Naruto asked hesitantly, his whines cut off as his face scrunched up in confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, exasperated at Naruto's stupidity.

"You don't farm pickles, Naruto," Sakura bit out, a dark glare directed towards the smiling Kakashi.

"The more you know," Kakashi chirped, not intimidated in the slightest. "It's best if we hand this off to the Hokage."

Several things happen all at once.

Kakashi, who knew how dangerous unknown scrolls were, reached to get it out of his students' reach, not willing to let them get hurt.

Naruto, distressed at the idea of becoming a pickle farmer, darted his hand out, desperate to see his future.

Sasuke and Sakura both notice his movements simultaneously, and they both move to grab the scroll before the idiot can get his hands on it.

They all touch the scroll at the exact same time and they are suddenly no longer standing in the woods outside of Konoha.

Sasuke blinks and is startled to find that they are standing in the Hokage's office, though it looks different. The room looks off, like multiple things had subtly changed, though not enough to immediately be able to point out. Before he can really get a grip on the situation, the door bangs open, causing all of them to jump.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a woman shouts angrily, an annoyed scowl on her face.

It takes a second for Sasuke to realize that the angry woman is an older Sakura. She is still wearing a similar outfit to the one she has now, but instead of a dress she's wearing a sleeveless qipao top and light-colored pants, high heels adorning her feet.

Sasuke blinks at her appearance, dumbstruck at how different she looks. Sure, she still has the same pink hair and green eyes, but now there's an odd mark on her forehead, something that Sasuke swears he should be able to identify. Plus, if Sasuke looks close enough, she has some muscle definition in her arms. With a quick glance at his Sakura's arms he quickly confirms that that is a big difference between the two; the Sakura beside him barely has any muscle.

"T-That's me," Sakura stutter, wide-eyed as she takes in her future self.

"Wow, Sakura-chan," Naruto states in awe, "you grow up to be even prettier than you are now."

Sakura's eyes narrow, her face flushing slightly at the compliment. She seemingly struggles with herself, not knowing whether she wants to be flattered at Naruto's compliment or annoyed. She obviously decides to be flattered because instead of hitting the blond boy she simply grumbles a halfhearted thanks.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi's voice pipes up behind them, all four of them whipping their heads around to stare at an older Kakashi.

He looks the exact same as he does now, though Sasuke is shocked to see two dark eyes instead of the Sharingan he saw Kakashi wield against Momochi Zabuza. His clothes, Sasuke registers, consists of the typical Hokage attire.

Hokage attire?

"Who made _you_ Hokage?" Sasuke blurts out in horrified disgust, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

"Don't be such a bastard," Naruto halfheartedly chastises, the blond shifting in bewildered shock as he too took in the sight of Kakashi wearing the Hokage hat and robes.

"For once," Kakashi replies slowly, his single revealed eye wide with discomfort, "I believe Sasuke might have a point."

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" the older Kakashi asks, a bright twinkle in his eyes as he smiles innocently up at his fuming student.

"I can't take it anymore," the older Sakura screams, her face red from anger. "They're infuriating!"

"They're in love," the older Kakashi replies with an amused laugh, dismissing Sakura's apparent concerns with a wave of his hand.

"I live with them," older Sakura grinds out, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have to listen to them aggressively flirt_ all the time_. I have to listen to them bicker like an old married couple while I silently sit there like the third wheel I am!"

"I'm sorry you're surrounded by young love," older Kakashi says with false solemnity, his voice adopting a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" older Sakura screeches at him, groaning as she walks forward. She walks right through her younger self, Sakura flickers like smoke as she is bumped into, her image reforming after the older Sakura passes all the way past her. "I need you to give me higher ranked missions," the older Sakura pleads, the anger from her voice draining into a whine. "The hospital only pays so much and I _need_ to get my own place. I can't take it anymore."

"Have you perhaps thought about asking them to stop?" the older Kakashi asks curiously, though he seems to be following her request as he starts to shuffle around the papers in front of him, his eyes darting across their contents.

"Asking Naruto and Sasuke to stop being themselves? Yeah, right, like that's going to work," the older Sakura scoffs, her eyes rolling as she crosses her arms in a defeated slouch.

Sasuke is taken aback by her implication. Were they implying that they all lived together? Why on earth would they do that? And- young love!? Who in their right mind would think that he and Naruto would ever be in love!?

"Here," older Kakashi says with a shrug, handing a mission scroll to the older Sakura. "Hand this over to the mission assignment desk and they'll give you an S-rank somewhere far away from the village."

"Thank you so much!" older Sakura cries in happiness, snatching the scroll from the older Kakashi's grasp. "Seriously, you're the best sensei ever!" She shouts as she rushes out of the office, the older Kakashi smiling as she shuts the door soundly behind her.

"You two are menaces," older Kakashi says, seemingly addressing the empty air.

There's a beat of silence, Sasuke frowning in confusion, before two ANBU suddenly appear. One has a bright shock of yellow hair and Sasuke stares at him with bewilderment as the blonde removes his mask and Naruto's mischievous grin is revealed. His right arm, which is heavily wrapped in bandages for some odd reason, comes up to scratch sheepishly at his head, a tick that even younger Naruto displayed frequently.

"It's for her own good," the older Naruto laughed, cheerfully taking one of the seats across from the older Kakashi. "Ino is looking for a roommate and we're tired of Sakura's tsundere attitude."

"She'll get over it," the second ANBU chimed in with a snort, removing his mask to reveal an older version of himself.

His hair was longer and straighter than Sasuke was used to, his hair falling to artfully to cover the left side of his face. Sasuke drags his eyes around, trying to take in his older counterpart's appearance, and he is abruptly shocked when he notices that he only has one arm.

"Sasuke, your arm...," Naruto starts, cutting off suddenly, the boy shifting beside him as they all stare at Sasuke's missing limb. There's just a simple white bandage wrapped around the stump, nothing obscuring the missing limb from sight.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura starts hesitantly, but she is cut off when the three from the future continue their conversation.

"She always comes to me to complain," the older Kakashi sighs, his shoulders dropping. "I don't live with you two, so why do I have to suffer?"

The older Sasuke snorts, his lips quirking up in amusement as the other Naruto huffs, his lip poking out into a pout at Kakashi's words.

"We're a damn delight," older Naruto grumbles, giving his Kakashi a pouty glare.

"Give Naruto the hat and you can hide with Iruka in your apartment for as long as you like," older Sasuke smirked, chuckling softly when the older Kakashi got a serious look on his face.

"Don't tempt me," he warned, slouching in his seat once more. "You two are officially off the clock; get out of my office."

The older Sasuke puts his mask back on with a smirk, the orange fox design on his face almost mocking in its brightness. The older Naruto laughs, no longer pretending to pout. He too adorns his mask, the markings resembling the face of a dark brown hawk. The two leave with an almost completely silent shunshin, the only future resident left being the older Kakashi.

There's a long pause of silence and then they are all once more standing in the woods they had departed from, a soft wind blowing around them and ruffling their clothes and hair.

Kakashi carefully picks up the scroll with the piece of cloth it had originally been wrapped in, tucking it into his weapon's pouch without a word. All four of them stand there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say to the other.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he tried to digest all of the information he just had thrust upon him. Him and Naruto, together? A sudden memory of their accidental kiss flashed in his mind and he couldn't fight the flush that rose to his cheeks.

Apparently, they were going to get together and both be in ANBU. Sasuke wondered if their masks held any significance. He also wondered how exactly he managed to lose his arm. He was still in ANBU, which meant that it couldn't have been that big of a hindrance, but still, seeing himself missing an entire limb was a bit of a shock.

"Well," Kakashi finally breaks the silence with a long drawn out word, a hum of curious wonder in his voice, "you certainly become something resembling a pickle farmer."

"What does that even mean?!" Naruto shouts after an incredulous pause, the tension in the air broken by Kakashi's mocking laughter at Naruto's expense.

They quickly make their way to the village walls and through the gates, Kakashi waving them off and uncharacteristically volunteering himself to turn in their mission report and the scroll they found. He walks off, not bothering to listen for any protests. Sakura, in another shocking turn of events, doesn't try to ask him out with a shy smile and a blush. Instead, she walks off without a word, a considering look on her face as she heads towards her own home.

Sasuke watches her go, only turning around to face Naruto when she is completely out of sight. The blond is already looking at him when he turns around, their eyes catching and holding as they silently stare at each other.

A moment passes before Sasuke can feel his cheeks warm, a similar blush finding its way onto Naruto's cheeks.

"Never going to happen," Sasuke swears as Naruto says, "No way," at the exact same time.

Sasuke spins on his heals, stomping away from the equally flustered blonde.

Clearly the scroll was some type of nightmare inducing nonsense. No way it had any real connection to their actual future. Sasuke shakes his head, dismissing the wild thoughts from his mind. He had a goal ahead of him and he wouldn't let something like a false future get in his way.

(Naruto and Sasuke both appear in their apartment at the same time, both of them frozen as a forgotten memory forces its way to the forefront of their minds.

"No way," Naruto says with shock, his blue eyes wide as he turns to stare at Sasuke.

"Never going to happen," Sasuke responds with an amused cackle, taking his boyfriend's hand and tugging him towards the bathroom.

Turns out some things are inevitable after all.)

* * *

**just some cute fluffy crack~ obviously canon divergent at some point, but oh well. let me live my best life.**


End file.
